


Hunters Ending

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cousins, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, M/M, winchester brothers have a bad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Deans daughter going to get Sams daughter because Sam and Dean went on a hunting trip and haven’t been home in a few days.
Relationships: OC X OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hunters Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This goes along the normal spn story line but Dean and Sam go missing.

“Keyna, five days. They aren’t back. Our dad’s aren’t back.” Haylie said, sighing. Haylie, Dean’s daughter, was freaking out. Sam and Dean should be back by now. Kenya bit her lip. She was Sam and Eileens daughter and she was deaf. Eileen was killed on a hunt before Kenya could learn sign language and how to do read lips. Sam tries his best to teach her and Haylie helps as well but it’s still...difficult. But she knew something was wrong. Her dad hadn’t texted her in days. He texts her if a hunt is going to take longer then usual. All the time. Haylie frowned a little bit at her deaf cousin. “It’s okay, Kenya. We’ll find them.” She signed. Kenya nodded and ran a hand through her hair. She frowned a little bit. “The impala.” She signed, leading Haylie to the garage. Kenya went to the trunk and opened it up. “We’ve got work to do, Haylie.” She signed.


End file.
